As one example of a conventional cable actuator mechanism wherein an inner cable interconnects an operator side (i.e. input) member and an opposite side (i.e. output) member so that the opposite side member is activated in accordance with an action of the operator side member, and an outer sheath surrounds the inner cable, is where a shift lever side release plate serves as the operator side member and an ignition switch side release shaft serves as the opposite side member. The cable thus communicates an action of the shift lever side to the ignition switch side, so that an ignition key is interlocked by the action of the shift lever side.
As one example of a conventional select lever locking device for an automatic transmission, there is known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Early Laid-Open Publication No. 1-249527, a device in which a detent pin implanted in a basal portion of a select lever extends through a detent hole of a detent plate disposed in the vicinity of the select lever, and a cam plate having a recess for receiving the detent pin is rotatably axially supported by the detent plate. A distal end of the cam plate is connected to a proximal end of a cable which is engaged with a key lock portion of the ignition switch. The cam plate is provided with a recess. A slider engageable in the recess is supported by the detent plate such that the slider is moved forwardly and backwardly with respect to the recess, the slider being controllably moved forwardly and backwardly in association with a predetermined operation.
Among the conventional cable position adjusting structures, there is one in which, as shown in FIG. 8, the tension of a cable 126 is adjusted by tightening a first nut 194 placed on one side (left-hand side in FIG. 8) of a bracket portion 142 which is disposed at a predetermined location and threadedly engaged with an outer sheath 132, and a second nut 196 is placed on the other side (right-hand side in FIG. 8) of the bracket portion 142. However, the structure in which two nuts 194 and 196 are used is inconvenient in that the tension of the cable 126 is difficult to accurately adjust to a predetermined tension value, and thus is disadvantageous in practical use.
FIG. 9 shows another conventional cable position adjusting structure in which a mounting portion 238 is provided on one end portion of an outer sheath 232, a bracket portion 242 is mounted on a cable 226 at a location so as to be shiftable toward the mounting portion 238, and a spiral spring 298 is disposed, in its compressed condition, between the mounting portion 238 and the bracket portion 242, whereby the tension of the cable 226 is adjusted under the influence of the spring 298. However, the above arrangement has the shortcoming that since the spring 298 is required to be mounted, in its compressed condition, between the mounting portion 238 and the bracket portion 242, the assembly thereof becomes difficult and more time and labor consuming.
To obviate the above shortcomings, according to the present invention, there is provided a cable position adjusting structure comprising an inner cable for interconnecting an operator side member and an opposite side member so that the opposite side member is activated in accordance with an action of the operator side member, and an outer sheath surrounds the inner cable. A mounting portion is mounted to one end of the outer sheath, the mounting portion being provided with an elongated opening extending in generally the same direction as the axial direction of the cable. A bracket portion is provided for securing the mounting portion, and a bolt tightens the mounting portion to the bracket portion through the elongated opening. A leaf spring urges the mounting portion against the bracket portion so that a tension of the cable is adjusted to a predetermined tension value.
A cutout can be formed in the mounting portion for communication with the elongated opening.
An engagement member can be provided on at least either the mounting portion or the bracket portion so that the mounting portion and the bracket portion are correctly positioned and prevented from rotating.
By virtue of the construction of the present invention mentioned above, the operator side member and the opposite side member are interconnected through the inner cable, the mounting portion mounted to one end of the outer sheath is mounted on the bracket portion, the resilient force of the leaf spring is exerted on the mounting portion, and thereafter the mounting portion and the bracket portion are fixedly tightened by the bolt, whereby the tension of the cable is automatically set to a predetermined tension value.
Furthermore, the operator side member and the opposite side member are intercommunicated through the inner cable, the bolt is temporarily secured to the bracket portion beforehand, the mounting portion is mounted on the bolt through the cutout, the resilient force of the leaf spring is exerted on the mounting portion, and thereafter the mounting portion and the bracket portion are fixedly tightened by the bolt, whereby the tension of the cable is set to the predetermined tension value.
Moreover, the operator side member and the opposite side member are intercommunicated through the inner cable, and the mounting portion provided at one end of the outer sheath is mounted on the bracket portion. At that time, the mounting portion and the bracket portion are correctly positioned and prevented from rotating by the engagement portion which is provided on at least the mounting portion or the bracket portion. Thereafter, the resilient force of the leaf spring is exerted on the mounting portion, and the mounting portion and the bracket portion are fixedly tightened by the bolt, whereby the tension of the cable is set to the predetermined tension value.